Started From The Bottom
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: Wanting nothing more than to be a pro wrestler since he was young, Troy Brooks took every chance he could to learn from the best from around the world. He did it without the help of his WWE father Phil Brooks, a.k.a. CM Punk. Troy wanted to prove that he could make it on his own, so he started from the bottom. (Spin-off of My Thug Life Series)
1. Moving On

**Hey everyone this is Vampireboy45 bringing you another one of my wrestling fanfics that co-exits with My Thug, My Thug Life II and Son Of The Viper the world also includes deadman68's The Prince of Princes which this story will interact with in future chapters anyways enjoy!**

***I only own Troy and White Tiger while Grimm goes to deadman68**

_February 15, 2013- Friday Night_

_Tokyo, Japan_

Troy current sat in the locker room he shared with the other wrestlers, Troy held his title in his hands as he knew win or lose tonight he was leaving the promotion to go back and train in Mexico. He had heard that scouts from both Impact Wrestling and World Wrestling Entertainment were in the building tonight so he knew that he had to put on the best he could and hope to secure a contract for one of the big promotions. Now being son CM Punk you probably think that Troy could just get a contract with WWE but Troy didn't want it the easy way out so after he graduated from high school back in 2010 he moved from Chicago and went down to Mexico where he trained with their top wrestlers for three months before coming over to Japan and trained along with their top wrestlers for two years.

Tonight he's defending his IWGP Heavyweight Championship in a three way bout that also includes new White Tiger who trained under the original White Tiger and the third opponent was none other than the demon of Japan Grimm. Grimm was someone Troy had history with as both men have exchanged victories though some of the most dangerous matches in Japan history. Troy stood then before leaving the small room he made sure to grab his title, he walked down the hall and stopped a vending machine so he could buy a Pepsi. Drinking soda and not smoking was the only thing he took from his father's straightedge lifestyle but he was hurt enough because of a match and ended up in a hospital then he would take meds to help with the pain.

Troy was reaching the end of the hallway but stopped when he thought he saw something out the corner of his eye. He took a few steps back then turned his head, what he saw almost made him drop his soda for lying on the floor was one of his opponents for tonight. Troy runs over and gets down on the floor, he starts shaking White Tiger who wasn't moving he looks up and shouts "CAN I GET SOME HELP IN HERE?" paramedics come rushing and start checking on White Tiger so Troy stands and leaves the room. There is only one man who is capable of doing this and that was none other than Grimm, he makes his way out of the hallway to the entrance area.

This Fire Burns this so he walks out from behind the curtain, he comes out wearing his normal black trunks with the white pirate skull with two swords behind it. He wears black knee pads with black boots then to finish off his wrestling attire he tapes up his hands and arms like his father does. He makes way to the ring then after climbing up the steps he enters the ring, he walks around the ring then stops when the lights in the arena goes out and sound an organ can be heard coming though the speakers. A cloaked figure appeared then started making its way towards the ring, Troy handed his title to the ref and not wasting any time he ran to the ropes came back then launched himself in between the top and middle ropes hitting a suicide dive.

Troy stands and starts pounding down on Grimm, he's not taking any chances against this man for he is called the demon of Japan for a reason. Troy stands then climbs onto the apron, when Grimm stands he lands but Grimm boots him in the chest knocking him to the ground. He gets picked up by Grimm then thrown back into the ring to which Grimm followed, again he was picked up by Grimm but Troy was ready this time as he leaped up and hit Grimm with a standing enzuigiri but it wasn't a shock to Troy when Grimm didn't move at all.

Troy started kicking Grimm in the legs but when he went for another kick Grimm grabbed his leg then slammed him around his throat and after picking Troy up into the air Grimm slammed him down hard. Grimm went for the pin,

1…

2…

Troy kicked out; he tires to get up but gets kicked back down by Grimm who gets down and starts choking Troy. The ref tries to stop him but Grimm pushes the ref away and because the match is being contested under no holds barred meant that Troy and Grimm could do anything they wanted to one another. Grimm went for another pin on Troy,

1…

2…

Again Troy is able to kick out, Grimm gets out of the ring and walks over and grabs a steel chair then gets back into the ring. Troy sees this so he jumps up and hits a drop kick making the chair hit Grimm in the skull busting him open. Troy runs to the ropes and when he comes back he hits Grimm with a flying forearm. He climbs the turnbuckle; he raises his arms into the air then launches himself off hitting Grimm square in the chest with an elbow. Troy goes for a pin on Grimm,

1….

2….

The pin is interrupted when Grimm gets his shoulder up, Troy stands then runs and comes back hitting Grimm with a baseball slide making roll under the bottom rope but stay on the apron. Troy stands but grabs his knee as it was starting to bug him again then remembers getting the injury during a match against White Tiger last week. Troy walks over and climbs the turnbuckle again but just as he reaches the top Grimm is up then slaps his hand around Troy's throat again then launches himself off the ring apron taking Troy with him and choke slamming Troy though the small table were the commentators sat at by ring side.

Both men aren't moving so the ref has no choice but to throw the match out, medical personal come out from the back and check on both wrestlers. Troy is up first and his helped to the back, he enters his locker room, he carefully changes into his street clothes which consists of dark blue jeans, a CM Punk best in the world t-shirt, a black hoodie and his white sneakers. He stands then before walking out the door he makes sure to grab his duffle bag. He throws his bag into the trunk and drives to the hotel that he is staying at.

After placing his bag in his room he goes down to the small bar, he orders a 7up and a burger. He starts to eat when someone stands next to him; he looks up to see TNA scout Al Snow. He motions to the seat across from him and Al takes it, "What can I do for you Mr. Snow?" he asked, Al chuckled then said,

"Please call me Al, I saw your match tonight and man that was a awesome but hectic match" Troy smiled and Al continued, "The reason I'm here kid is to offer you a contract with TNA Wrestling how does that sound?"

"Not to be rude Al but no thanks…. I'm not ready for the big leagues just yet… I'm actually heading back to the states to wrestle for Ring of Honor" Troy replied, Al nods his head then stands but before leaving he places a card on the table and says,

"Call me when your ready" Troy nods his head then returns to eating his food, he finishes eating then drinks all of his soda. He makes his way back to his room then enters the small room with one bed, he changes into his sleepwear and lays down in bed but instead of falling asleep right away he thinks about tomorrow and how he's going to show the wrestlers of Ring of Honor that he isn't something to mess with.

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review**


	2. ROH Debut

**Hey what's up? man the story is starting to pick up steam and we're only at the beginning but trust me things will get alot more interesting for Troy now that he's part of Ring of Honor. **

**P.S. I just uploaded Chapter 12 of My Thug Life 2 which is Over The Limit and boy things are crazy so make sure you check out my other Wrestling Stories cause they will at one point crossover with this story.**

**Story List (In Order)**

**1. My Thug Life**

**2. My Thug Life 2**

**3. Son of The Viper**

**4. The Prince of Princes by deadman68**

_February 16, 2013-Saturday Night_

_Pittsburg, Pennsylvania _

Troy looked up at the building that would be hosting tonight's Ring Of Honor show, he had a smile on his face as he couldn't wait to make his big impact tonight and he was going to do it against whom ever they place him against. He entered the building with his duffle bag on his shoulder, the first thing he saw was the soda machine and yes it had Pepsi. Troy chuckled when he saw that then entered the first locker room on his right; he quickly started pulling his things out but stopped when he heard someone enter the room. He turned around to see ROH World Champion Kevin Steen, Steen was wearing his black sleeveless shirt and in red, white and blue lettering it read Kill Steen Kill.

"You must be the new blood" Steen said, Troy rolled his eyes for he knew extremely well who this man was. Steen entered the room and walk towards him, "Do we have a problem?" he asked with venom in his voice. Troy let out a small chuckle then said,

"You seen Kevin, I know what it's like to hold a world title and I can promise you that if we ever step in the ring for that…" he chuckled again then said, "I promise you I'll make you tap then hold that title into the air" the two men stared daggers into their eyes. The sound of someone clearing their throat broke the tension between the two men; they turned to see Ring Of Honor Commissioner Nigel McGinness who didn't seem happy when he looked at Kevin. Troy turned to look at Steen who walks off but makes sure to bump into Troy on the way out.

"So you must be Troy Brooks, now I have to admit when the higher ups told me about you I wasn't impressed but man… When I saw your tapes and looked you up on YouTube I have to say I could wait to see you perform and tonight is the chance to impress me some more but also the fans out there" Nigel said, he patted Troy on the shoulder then left the room. Troy let out a sign for he would finally have some alone time; he quickly changed into his wrestling attire when there was a knock at the door. He turned as the door opened and in walked none other than S.C.U.M. member and one of Troy's godfather's Matt Hardy. The two men hugged then after pulling apart Matt said,

"So you ready for tonight?"

"You know it" Troy replied with a smile, tonight he was going to have a match against Jay Lethal. A man Troy much respect for, he said goodbye to Matt then after grabbing his yellow zip-up hoodie he left the room. Troy quickly pulled the sleeves on over his tattoo coved arms, then after zipping it up he pulled the hood on over his green, blue and red colored hair. He turns the corner to see two Ring Of Honor originals The Briscoe Brothers, Jay and Mark both of whom inspired Troy to become a pro wrestler. Troy didn't want them to think that he was one of those creepy fans so he walked towards them acting like he was heading towards the food area so he could grab a soda. "Excuse me guys," he said as he slid past Jay Briscoe, he continued to walk away.

"Hey!" he stopped and turned to face them, "Your that new kid Troy right?" asked Jay. Troy pulled the hood down and shook his head, "We saw some your matches in Japan and they were pretty good, we really liked the matches you had against Grimm but to be honest the last one you had wasn't in that level" Jay said. Tory nodded his head again and said,

"Yeah, I was kind of disappointed that I didn't put on a much better show for the fans but Japan is the past and this is the present". The Briscoe Brothers nodded their heads, "I want to say without trying to be one of those creepy fans that I'm a huge fan of you guys and it was you who inspired me to become a professional wrestler" Troy added before shaking their hands then walking off. Troy reached the entrance then started to bounce back and forth then his music This Fire Burns. He walked out from behind the curtain where he was meet with cheers. He gets down on one knee then bringing his hands to his mouth and shouts, "MY TIME!". Troy stands then climbs into the ring apron, he climbs the turnbuckle then jumps down to the mat.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first currently in the ring from Chicago, Illinois, weighting in at 219 lbs…. Troy Brooks" announces Bobby Cruise. Push It by Static-X hit and out walked Troy's opponent for the night Jay Lethal, the fans cheered as the man made his to the ring, "Introducing his opponent from Elizabeth, New Jersey, weighting in at 225 lbs…. Jay Lethal" Bobby Cruise announces as Lethal enters the ring. The ref Paul Turner rang the bell; Troy and Jay shook hands in the name of honor then stepped backwards. They circled and then locked up, Troy shifts and gets Lethal into a side headlock then hits him with hip toss but keeps the headlock on Lethal.

Lethal rolled then wrapped his legs around Troy's neck putting him a choke hold making him release the headlock. They go to stand and luckily Troy is up first so he quickly lands a drop kick knocking Lethal back down to the mat. Moving fast, Troy wraps his arm around Lethal's neck then starts slamming his elbow into Lethal's chest. He stands then seeing Lethal still sitting he lands a perfect kick to Lethal's back, he then goes for a pin,

1….

2….

Lethal kicks out, Troy sits up then picks Lethal up but Lethal breaks the hold and hits him with a forearm to his head. He does this a second time; Lethal pushes him away then hits Troy with a drop kick knocking him to the mat. Lethal not wasting any time gets Troy in a Boston Crab, Troy feels the pain surge though him. He pushes up with his hands and starts crawling towards the ropes but stops, he quickly grabs his head trying to stop himself from tapping out. He quickly pushes up again and this time rolls though countering the move into a second pin attempt.

1….

2…

Lethal kicked out again, both men stand and they could hear the fans cheering for both of them which brings smiles to both of their faces. They circled then tied up, Lethal pushes Troy off into the ropes and when he comes back Lethal gets him with an arm drag thus putting him in an arm lock in the process. The referee asks Troy if he wants to give up but he shakes his head, Lethal seeing this wrenches his arm. Troy brings his hand to his mouth and begins to bite down on his finger trying his best to forget about the pain. He looks up, he sees that he's close to the rope so he reaches over and grabs the bottom rope making Lethal break the hold. Troy rolls until he's under the ropes, he holds his arm in pain but the one thing Troy forgot at the moment was never to take your eyes off your opponent cause Lethal runs and hits him with a baseball slide knocking to the arena floor.

Troy rolls then still hold his arm he stands, he rolls back into the ring just as Lethal gets out. He waits and when Lethal is back on the apron Troy jumps up, he lands a kick to Lethal knocking him back down to the mat. Troy gritted his teeth, he waited for Lethal to stand then runs to the ropes and when he comes back he leaps though the top and middle rope hitting Lethal with a suicide dive. He stands and lets out a roar making the crowd goes crazy, he picks Lethal up and throws him back into the ring. Lethal rolls to the middle of the ring, Troy smiles when he sees this so he climbs onto the ring apron then up to the top turnbuckle. He takes a deep breath before raising his arms into the air; he launches himself off the turnbuckle and hits Lethal with an elbow to his heart. He goes for the pin.

1….

2….

3….

Troy stands and the ref raises his hand in the air so he his music starts playing, he walks around and starts celebrating. His celebrating is cut short when the music of S.C.U.M hits and out walks Matt Hardy and Rhino. Troy watches as both men enter the ring then shock hits him when Rhino hits Lethal with the Gore. He turns to Matt for an explanation but instead of getting one, Matt tosses him a black shirt. He opens it to see it says S.C.U.M on it, he looks back up at Matt who has a microphone and he says, "You have until next week to decide".

Troy watches as both men leave the ring, he continues to hold the shirt in his hands. How could Matt ask him to do this? He knew what SCUM stood for, they wanted to destroy what this company stood for and that was Honor. The only question Troy was asking himself now was… does he help his family or stand by the thing he goes by.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to check out the other stories that are in the same universe as this story cause eventually these stories will cross over with this one.**


	3. The Decision

**What is up everyone? It still me Vampireboy45 it's just I changed my name to ChainGangSoldier45 but it's still the good stories so enjoy this chapter because I think the match in this chapter is one of the best i've ever written surpassing the matches I wrote for the Summer Slam and WrestleMania 29 chapters for my My Thug Life so have fun.**

***Everything goes to ether ROH or WWE while I only own Troy Brooks.**

_February 23, 2013- Saturday Night_

Troy sat in his motel room, tonight he was to make his decision on wither he was going to join S.C.U.M or protect the word of Honor. He holds the black S.C.U.M t-shirt that his godfather Matt Hardy gave him in his hands, could he really do it? Could he really turn on the thing he had grown by or would he side with family. Troy closes his eyes then takes a long deep breath then stands, he knows his answer, he grabs his duffle bag then opens the door to his room only to see his father Phil Brooks a.k.a. CM Punk standing there. "Dad? What are you doing here?" he asks with a shocked expression, "I mean shouldn't you be traveling with WWE right now?" he quickly adds.

Phil laughs then says, "I decided to come see Amy for the weekend and then I heard that Ring of Honor was in town so I thought I'd come watch my son kick ass" Troy was surprise, "I also wanted to see how this you picking sides is going to work" Phil adds.

"I mean don't you have to get to the next show for Raw?" Troy asks him to which he replies,

"I can fly out after the show… I mean I wanna see my son wrestle for the first time". Troy smiled, he wanted to impress his father and show him how much he had learned since he had left Chicago three years ago. Troy picked up his duffle bag then left the motel following his father out to his car. Troy placed his bag in the back seat then climbed into the passenger seat just as his dad got into the driver's seat.

(!)

Troy walked though the hallway of the arena with his father following behind him. He was already wearing his wrestling attire and under his grey zip-up hoodie was a shirt that would define the rest of his career in Ring of Honor. He stops right in front of the curtain, he takes a deep breath then he feels a reassuring hand on his shoulder so he turns to see his father standing there with a smile. Troy nods at him then This Fire Burns hits and so he walks out where he is met with a mix reaction from the crowd which he is supriseing okay with. He doesn't do his normal entrance but instead walks straight to the ring, he climbs the steps then enters the ring. He is given a microphone by Bobby Cruise, he walks until he is in the middle of the ring.

"As you all saw last week, I was given a choice…" Troy stopped then took a deep breath before continuing, "Since I was given the ultimatum…. I have been given some choice advice to "help" my decision leading tonight, you know things if you what's good for ya then you will make the right choice or help us and you'll have gold around you soon enough… Well I have made my decision and it's this…" Troy dropped the mic then reached up and pulled the zipper down on his hoodie. He yanked the hoodie off to reveal his white t-shirt with black lettering on the front and back.

**Front:**

**Honor **

**Forever**

**Back:**

**S.C.U.M.S**

**Tap 4**

**Ever!**

The crowd goes nuts when they see the shirt, but their cheers turn to boos when the music of S.C.U.M. hits and out walks new ROH Television Champion Matt Hardy along with the ROH Tag Team Champions Jimmy Jacobs and Steve Corino. Troy knew to expect this, the three men entered the ring, "And you would pick Honor over Family?" Matt said once he got into the ring. Troy laughed then said,

"Family? I would never have asked my family to pick sides…. You know what? You can thank Rhyno for helping me with my decision, you see when he attacked Jay Lethal last week so what I'm…." before he could finish the three Champions attacked him. The crowd boos as the three men continue to beat down Troy that was until The Briscoe Brothers and Jay Lethal come running into the ring then attacked the three champions.

(!)

The trainer handed Troy an icepack and he held it to his head, he looked up just as the door to the trainer's room opened and in walked Nigel walked in with Troy's father in tow. "How's the head Troy?" Nigel asked him to which he replies,

"It's hurting but I'm good to go."

"Good cause tonight I want you to face Jimmy Rave of S.C.U.M and if you win tonight then next week which happens to be our ROH 11th Anniversary Show in your home town of Chicago you will face Matt Hardy for the ROH Television Championship"

(!)

Out first comes Jimmy Rave to a boos. Fans chant for Troy. This Fire Burns hits and out comes Troy to a huge pop.

The music stops and the crowd chants Troy's name. They lock up and go to the corner. Jimmy shoves Troy and Troy shoves back. They lock up again and Troy goes behind. They trade holds and Troy takes Jimmy to the mat. More back and forth on the mat now. They break and lock up again. Timmy with a headlock. They run the ropes and Troy nails a dropkick. Troy with a headlock takedown for a 2 count. Troy works on Jimmy's arm now. Troy with shoulder thrusts in the corner. Jimmy comes back and they trade chops to the chest. Jimmy stomps away in the corner and the crowd boos. Jimmy with more offense in the corner. Jimmy whips Troy across the ring but misses a splash. Troy goes for a tornado DDT but it's blocked. Jimmy sends Troy over the top and to the floor.

Troy tries to come back in but Jimmy goes to kick him off the apron. Troy pulls through and Jimmy goes down. Troy climbs to the top and nails the ax handle blow for a 2 count. Troy goes back to work on the shoulder and arm. Troy with a knee to the gut and another pin attempt. More action on the mat now. Jimmy fights out of a hold and hits a bunch of right hands. Jimmy runs into a boot and goes down. Troy springboards in with a clothesline but Jimmy dodges it. Jimmy with a shoulder block and another, as the crowd boos. Troy looks to be winded and gets taken down after going for a breather. Jimmy with a bulldog. Troy dodges a moonsault and barely hits a neckbreaker for a 2 count.

Troy hits the high knee in the corner but Jimmy blocks the bulldog. Jimmy with a Moonsault for a 2 count. Jimmy kicks Troy around to more boos. Troy goes for his father's GTS but Jimmy blocks it and goes for Boston Crab. Jimmy locks it in, Troy fights out and applies a standing vice on the arm. Jimmy fights out with shots to the ribs. Troy drops to the mat and locks in the Anaconda Vice. Jimmy breaks the hold by grabbing the ropes. Troy stands up and calls for the GTS as the fans pop. Troy picks Jimmy up but he counters GTS. Jimmy goes for Boston Crab but Troy counters and goes for GTS. Jimmy counters and Troy kicks out at 2. They both go down after a roundhouse kick to the head. Jimmy nails a Greetings From Ghana for a close 2 count.

Jimmy keeps control of Troy and taunts him, telling him to stay down. The fans start chanting for Troy. They trade shots in the middle of the ring now. Troy with a heel kick to the face and the high knee in the corner. Troy clotheslines Jimmy and goes to the top for the big elbow drop and nails it. Troy goes for the pin but hits it for another 2 count. Troy blocks a Greetings From Ghana. Troy clotheslines Jimmy out to the floor. Troy runs and dives out, sending Jimmy into the guardrail. Troy rolls Jimmy back in. Troy springboards in but Jimmy catches him with a dropkick for another close 2 count. Jimmy gets frustrated and wails away on Troy now. The fans chant, "this is awesome" as Jimmy hits Troy with elbows. Jimmy with more elbows to the face.

Troy rolls Jimmy up for a 2 count. They trade shots in the middle of the ring again. Troy fires away and goes for a hurricanrana but Jimmy catches him and turns it into the Boston Crab. The Crowd cheers Troy on as Jimmy keeps the hold locked. Fans start chanting Troy's name as he tries to break the hold with elbows to Jimmy. Jimmy turns it into a half crab. Troy finally breaks it and beats Jimmy with right hands to the neck. Troy goes for a clothesline but Jimmy ducks, Troy turns and sees that Jimmy is going for a clothesline himself so he counters with another Anaconda Vice. Jimmy tires his best to reach for the ropes but it's no use so he taps the mat ending the match.

This Fire Burns and Troy stands, he raises his arms into the air. "Here is your winner Troy Brooks" Bobby Cruise announces. He climbs the turnbuckle then again raises his arms into the air, he looked over and saw that Jimmy was starting to stand so he hopped down then crouched down waiting for him to turn and when he does Troy picks him up and hits him with a GTS.

He raises his arms into the air then shouts,

"SCUMS TAP FOREVER!"

**Thanks for reading everyone please review to make me upload faster please?**


	4. ROH 11th Anniversary Show

**Here it is people, the chapter you wanted... Troy faces his godfather and SCUM member Matt Hardy for the Ring of Honor Television Championship. Who will win? will it be the night for Honor or will it be SCUM's night?**

***I don't own ROH or CM Punk who goes to WWE while I do own Troy Brooks while Scott goes to deadman68**

_March 2, 2013- Saturday Night_

**ROH 11****th**** Anniversary Show- Chicago Ridge, Illinois**

Troy don't know if he had never been this nervous before, he's held championship gold before so that cant' be it. Maybe it's because he could win in front of his home crowd for the first time since coming back to the states. He was still walking back and forth when the Briscoe brothers found him in the hallway. "Man you gotta settle down… if you go out and do what you did last week then you'll have no problem in taking down Matt Hardy and taking the ROH Television Championship away from him bring it back to the side of honor" Jay said.

Troy nodded, "Then you guys go out there and take the tag team titles away from Corino and Jacobs" he said to which the brothers nodded their heads. Jay Lethal who was set to take on Kevin Steen for the ROH World Heavyweight Championship then joined them. "That goes for you too Lethal…. The four of us cannot lose tonight, we cannot allow SCUM to hold all the gold anymore it's a fucking nightmare with them having the gold" he said talking to Lethal first then to all three of them. He looked down in his hand to see that he was now holding a Pepsi, "How the hell did this get in my hand?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"That would be me" Troy turned around to see his father standing there. "I know… I know, I should be worried about my Three Stages of Hell match against Jason at WrestleMania but I'm not cause I'll win but you come first cause I want to see my boy get his first taste of gold in ROH" Punk added.

(!)

Troy and his father watched the matches, the Briscoe brothers were unable to win the Tag Team titles from SCUM, which meant it was up to him and Lethal to win the Television and World Heavyweight Championship. Troy stood then after nodding to his father he pulled the hood of his grey hoodie up over his head and left the room. He walked to the curtain, Troy closed his eyes and took deep breaths counting to ten his eyes shot open when This Fire Burns hit. He walked from behind the curtain, he brought his hands to his mouth and shout "IT'S MY TIME". Troy climbed the steps then entered the ring, he climbed the nearest turnbuckle then raised his arms into the air and said, "HONOR FOREVER, SCUMS TAP FOREVER!"

Whence he jumped down that's when SCUM's music hit and out walked Matt Hardy with the ROH Television Championship around his waist. Whence Matt entered the ring and handed the ref the introductions happened.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Ring of Honor Television Championship, introducing first from Cameron, North Carolina weighting in at 235 lbs he is the ROH Television Champion…. MATT HARDY!" the announcement of Matt was met with boos from the crowd. "Introducing the challenger from Chicago, Illinois weighting in at 219 lbs… TROY BROOKS!" this time the announcement was met with cheers from the crowd.

The ref rang then bell and Troy along with Matt locked up, Matt shifted and got Troy into a headlock but Troy countered and hit him with a back body drop then went for a pin, only getting a 1 count. Troy stands only allowing Matt to hit him with a drop kick knocking him to the mat, Matt goes for his own pin but Troy kicks out at 1. Both men stand then start exchanging lefts and rights, Matt kicks Troy in the gut and hits him with a swinging neckbreaker then goes for the pin but only gets a 2 count. For the first time Matt is clearly getting frustrated, he stomps down on Troy's wrist and then walks around only to stomp down again this time on Troy's ankle making the young challenger cry out in pain.

Matt picks Troy up then whips him into the ropes, Matt goes for a back body drop of his own but Troy lands on his feet and when Matt turns around Troy hits him with a drop kick. Troy grabs Matt's leg and turns him over putting him in a half Boston Crab, he pulls the leg back making the champ seething in pain but Matt reaches out and grabs the bottom rope. Troy releases the hold, he stomps down on Matt's back, he picks the older superstar up then throws him to the outside the ring. Troy runs to the ropes and when he comes back he executes a suicide dive to the outside hitting Matt and knocking him into the steel railing.

Troy throws Matt back into the ring then follows in and goes for the pin. The ref goes for the count but Matt kicks out at two shocking everyone including Troy. Troy picks Matt up but Matt pushes him off knocking Troy into the ref knocking him out. Matt kicks Troy in the gut then hits him with the Twist of Fate, he goes for the pin but sees that the ref is out cold. Matt gets up then walks over and shakes the ref awake but when Matt turns around Troy is up and kicks him in the head with a roundhouse kick. Troy quickly goes for the pin and the ref starts the count.

1….

2….

Matt kicks out, nobody can believe how great this match is as the fans begin to chant, "THIS IS AWESOME… THIS IS AWESOME!" Troy picks Matt up but Matt counters and hits Troy with the Side Effect to the mat Matt goes for the pin again and just like last time Troy kicks out at two. The two men stand then hit each other with a clothesline knocking each other to the mat. The ref checks on both men and asks them if they want to continue which both men want to do so.

They stand at the same time, Matt lands the first punch and Troy returns with one of his own. They began to exchange blows once again, Matt goes for a punch but Troy ducks it then throws his arms around Matt and throws him backwards thus hitting him with a belly-to-belly suplex. Troy goes for another pin attempt,

1….

2…

Again Matt kicks out but barely this time, Troy picks Matt up then goes for the GTS but Matt elbows him in the head making him drop him. Matt goes for another Twist of Fate but Troy quickly counters the move as well and gets Matt in the Anaconda Vice. Matt struggles to reach the bottom rope then eventually taps out, the bell rings so Troy's music hits and he stands up.

"Here is your winner and New ROH Television Champion TROY BROOKS!" Bobby Cruise announces. The ref hands Troy the title who holds it in his hand, he raises it proudly into the air and is met with cheers from the crowd. Troy was so happy that he had won that he didn't see Rhyno enter the ring so when he turned around Rhyno hit him with a Gore. Rhyno began to beat down on Troy then Matt joined in on the fun. Suddenly a new unfamiliar Irish music hit and a man with red hair that reached down to his shoulders and wore black wrestling tights with white crosses on them came running out.

Rhyno went to clothesline the newcomer but he ducked then when Rhyno turned around the new guy hit him with a bicycle kick to the head knocking him out of the ring. The new guy spun around and ducked an attack from Matt who then was met with the same bicycle kick that knocked him out of the ring. The new guy turned his attention to Troy who was staring back at him, the new guy walked over and helped Troy to his feet then raised his arm.

(!)

Troy sat in the locker room with an ice pack on his head, he heard the door open and when he looked up he saw the new guy enter. "Hey thanks for the save out there," Troy said offering his hand to which the man shook.

"Aren't no problem fella" the man replied, Troy raised his eyebrow then said,

"You remind me of someone…. Is your father Sheamus?"

"Ay it is, I just signed a short term deal with Ring of Honor and I thought I'd help ya out" the man replied.

"The names Troy" Troy said shaking the man's hand again, the man smiled then said,

"The name is Scott". The door to the locker room opened and in walked Troy's father who congratulated Troy on his victory on become the new ROH TV Champion. They were all watching the World Heavyweight Championship match, Lethal was in control but out of nowhere Kevin Steen hit him with his finisher called F-Cing which is a Fireman's Carry facebuster. Steen had retained the title much to everyone's distaste, but what happened next scared everyone as Rhyno entered the ring and hit Lethal with a Gore.

Troy and Scott ran out of the room straight to the ring. The two of them began to brawl with Steen and Rhyno, which brought the other members of SCUM in Jimmy Rave, Corino and Jacobs who attacked both Troy and Scott knocking them out of the ring.

SCUM were the last men standing in the ring, which meant that dark days where now coming to Ring of Honor.

**Thanks for reading everyone don't be afraid to review**


End file.
